In wireless communication systems using the 802.11n, and possibly other communication protocols, access points sometimes operate more than one radio. Access points are also sometimes coupled to Ethernet switches, from which they may draw both informational data and power, the latter including approximately 15 Watts per Ethernet switch port. With an approximate 2 Watt, or sometimes greater, loss between the Ethernet switch port and the access point, the access point is al- is allowed approximately 12½ Watts to approximately 13 Watts of operating power. This type of operation is sometimes called “power over Ethernet”.
One problem in the known art is that when access points operate using more than one radio, in particular when they operate using two radios, the power draw required to operate this radio system may exceed the amount of power available using power over Ethernet. For example, an access point in one particular operational mode might use 6 Watts of power for baseboard operation, plus approximately 3.5 Watts, or slightly more, for operation for each of two radios, a total of approximately 13 Watts, or slightly more, of operating power used for operation of the access point in that mode.
A first known solution is to provide that access points operate only in those modes in which power over Ethernet provides sufficient power for operating those radios the access point intends to operate. One such configuration is for the access point to operate only one radio in 802.11b/g mode and only one radio in 802.11n mode. While this known method achieves the general goal of allowing access points to operate using power over Ethernet, it has the drawback that the capability of access point is not fully utilized.
A second known solution is to provide a separate power source to the access point, e.g., by drawing a separate power transmission line from the Ethernet port to the access point. This has the effect that the access point can operate using this separate power transmission line, without substantial limitation due to power over Ethernet considerations. While this known method achieves the general goal of goal of allowing access points to operate using more power than would be provided using power over Ethernet, it has the drawback that the use of an additional transmission line can be unduly expensive.